toontown_tacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cogs
Cogs are the main antagonists of Toontown Rewritten. They are evil, foul-tempered business robots that aim to transform Toontown into a corporate dystopia. There are a total of five types of Cogs: Bossbots, Lawbots, Cashbots, Sellbots and Techbots. Cogs use a variety of attacks and employ traps in their Cog HQs to make Toons go sad. Cogs come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes, and in different levels. The higher the Cog's level, the more health it possesses, and the more damage it deals to a Toon's Laff meter. Fortunately, Cogs are incapable of taking a joke, and Toons can fight back using a wide variety of Gags at their disposal. Cog Buildings The Cogs have their very own type of buildings that are being dropped onto Toon Buildings in order to turn Toontown into a corporate skyscraper. Cog Buildings range from anywhere between 1 to 5 floors. When a Cog walks into a Toon Building, that means a Cog Building will take its place. A Toon who attempts to enter the Toon Building along with the Cog will be forced to exit out. The type of Cog Buildings vary from the Cogs' corporate ladder: Sellbot, Cashbot, Lawbot, Bossbot and Techbot. Toons can restore a Cog Building back into a Toon Building by defeating all the Cogs inside the building. If a group of Toons successfully defeat the Cog Building, their names and faces will be shown as portraits on the wall inside the building. If a Toon re-captures enough of these buildings without them being reproduced by the Cogs, the Toon may earn a star over their head, and a place on a leaderboard broadcasted in every Toon HQ known as the Toon Platoon. Cog Invasion An invasion happens when a specific type of Cog from any of the four corporate ladders take over a certain district. They can happen at any time in any district. During this time, no other Cog, except the invading Cog, are roaming the streets and Cog buildings. This allows Toons to battle building-only Cogs that are not otherwise found on the streets. Skill points are doubled if a gag is successfully used. Invasions can occur at random, or can be summoned by Toons as a reward for completing a battle against the Chief Justice in Lawbot HQ. In some cases, the Cogs will go above and beyond to launch full-scaled Mega-Invasions. Whenever a Mega-Invasion occurs, the invading Cog will take over most districts, but only a few will remain as "safe zones". Cog HQs Cog Headquarters, also known as Cog HQs, are areas permanently controlled by Cogs, serving as "boss areas" for Toontown Tactics. These areas are known for being more dangerous compared to other areas in Toontown. There are five Cog areas thus far: * Sellbot Headquarters (accessible by Daisy Gardens through Oak Street) * Cashbot Headquarters (accessible by Donald's Dreamland through Pajama Place) * Lawbot Headquarters (accessible by The Brrrgh through Polar Place) * Bossbot Headquarters (accessible by Chip 'n Dale's Acorn Acres) * Techbot Headquarters (accessible by Tempus Town through Ragtime Road) Cog Health Guide Cog health is denoted by the following formula: Where x'' is the Cog's level, and ''f(x) is a function that returns the health value of cogs. Simply denoted, a Cog's health is the product of the two numbers after its level. For instance, for Level 4 Cogs, who have a health of 30, the formula works in the following way: ''f ''(4) = (4+1)(4+2) = 30, or 5 x 6. The exception to this formula is for Cogs after Level 12, as listed below. Table of Cog Health The Cogs Category:Cogs Category:Mechanics Category:Cog HQs